1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydrogen storage, and particularly to a composite powder for hydrogen storage including MgH2 powder and a Zr70Ni20Pd10 powder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnesium hydride (MgH2) has been widely studied with regard to its use as a hydrogen storage medium. MgH2 readily reacts with water to form hydrogen gas: MgH2+2H2O→2H2+Mg(OH)2. However, MgH2 requires high temperatures (287° C.) to produce H2 at 1 bar pressure. As such, there is significant interest in improving the hydrogenation and dehydrogenation reaction kinetics of MgH2. Prior efforts in improving the hydrogenation and dehydrogenation reaction kinetics of MgH2 have not resulted in significant improvement and/or generally required the usage of complex and costly additional machinery and equipment.
Thus, a composition for hydrogen storage solving the aforementioned problems is desired.